


For Worse

by Biologyny



Series: Garroth’s Year [2]
Category: Starlight Wonderland, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Garroth's Year, believe it or not this has something to do with that au, some PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biologyny/pseuds/Biologyny
Summary: The Guardian Forces are taking over.





	For Worse

KC was nestled in on the couch that was provided by the resort in their condo.

She was holding the television remote in her hand, aimlessly flipping through the channels provided by the island. Dante was settled next to her, running his fingers through her hair and sometimes looking up at the screen.

“You know there’s never anything good on here.” Dante’s voice was quiet, he didn’t want to ruin the peacefulness of the moment.

“Mm.. Sometimes there’s something on that’s interesting.”

KC continued clicking the remote until something… peculiar caught there attention. 

It was one of the news broadcasts for the island.

“Is that Rylan?”

Dante sat up quickly, his ears (ones that he had been so used to hiding until now) flattened against his head as he saw Rylan and Dottie being taken, rather aggressively by two officers. They weren’t police officers, that much both Dante and KC knew for a fact. 

“ _ -The Guardian Forces have claimed that every werewolf is a threat until the Ultima is found on the island. They have officially stated that they will be arresting and interrogating all werewolves found on the island, and will not be afraid to use violence if one resists arrest or tries to attack the guards. _ ”

Dante felt a dull pain in his stomach, and KC could tell he was panicking.

Dante had slight mannerisms that only a few people, including KC, could pick up on. One of which was the way his hands twitched when he was nervous.

“....Dante?”

Dante looked at KC, his eyes were glassy and he was shaking ever so slightly

“Dante I’m not gonna let them get you.”

“But what if they try to hurt you-”

“They won’t.”

Dante swallowed heavily. He could feel the panic settling into every nerve in his body.

“We’re gonna stay safe for as long as possible. Don’t worry.”

She gave him a small smile as she took his hand, “For better, for worse.”


End file.
